ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Energy
}} Energy (also referred to as Green Power or Power) is a powerful element of Ninjago and a remaining essence of the First Spinjitzu Master. It is a variation of the combinations of the original four Ninjas' elemental powers. Energy is generally associated with the color green and corresponds with the Elemental Energy Dragon. Users' Abilities *'Ergokinesis' - The user is able to manipulate and generate energy. This elemental power makes the user able to create powerful beams as explosions and use the power as matter to generate force fields. **'Energy Amplification' - The user can enhance the energy of the objects and people, also changing their color. **'Energy Construction' - The user can summon an object (usually a vehicle) made of solid energy, powered by the user's energy. **'Energy Shield Construction' - The user can make a shield of pure energy, capable of blocking various attacks. **'Energy Propulsion' - Some users of energy can concentrate enough energy to propel upwards and fly temporarily. **'Energy Ball Projection' - The users of this ability are able to create green balls of energy that they can use as part of a melee attack or as a way of transportation (indirect propulsion) and destroy a ghost. **'Energy Beam Emission' - The user can project concentrated beams of energy for a range of damage strengths. The result of beam could be concussive, dispersive, or explosive. **'Elemental Manipulation' - The user can manipulate and possess the four main elements of Creation (Fire, Ice, Earth, and Lightning). **'Energy Healing' - The user can erase the Dark Matter corruption from others. **'energy Telekinesis '- in the episode Return of the Overlord when Lloyd posture Kozu, lloyd is used with the energy raised in the air like Telekinesis. **'teleportation smoke' - user can be teleportation and after that comes a green smoke shown in the episode The Invitation. Notable Uses Enkrypted After Lloyd freed himself of his Vengestone chains, he used an energy blast to destroy the other Ninjas' chains. Once they escaped the "Hole," he used another energy blast to destroy the door. Notable Users *Dragons **First Spinjitzu Master ***Lloyd Garmadon (Inactive) Amber *Skylor Staff of Elements *Master Chen (formerly) *Kai (formerly) Creatures *Elemental Energy Dragon Notes *The Ninja have stated that Lloyd is more powerful than all of them combined. *Energy seems to be the only element besides Water that is capable of harming ghosts as when Lloyd and Morro were fighting between the realms, Morro was seen being knocked back by Lloyd using the power of Energy. *In several seasons, Energy's symbol is that of a dragon. This can be explained by the fact that Energy, Creation, and Golden Power were passed down from the First Spinjitzu Master, whom inherited those powers from the first Dragons. *As of "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago," Lloyd has lost his Elemental Power of Energy. Gallery The Six elemental symbols.png|The Energy symbol along with the elemental symbols of Fire, Water, Ice, Earth, and Lightning Lloyd Shield.png|Lloyd's energy Elemental Shield Lloyd's airjitzu.jpg|Energy Airjitzu Wu cru elements.jpg|Lloyd creating a ball of Energy with the other Ninja and their elements MoS4GreenSpin.png|Energy Spinjitzu in Zane's dream Lloyd Energy Reverse.jpg Green sphere.png|Lloyd creating an Energy sphere Lloyd Elemental Shield.png LloydSpin15.png GreenBall15.png|Lloyd using Energy for the first time New Lloyd.gif GreenFire.png|Lloyd creating a green flame Season3Lloyd.png GreenSpinjitzu.png GreenDragon.png MoS energy dragon.png MoS 43 Energy Dragon.PNG Lloyd's airjitzu.jpg|Energy Airjitzu OutOfControlElements.png DoDLight.png MoS20GreenBeam.png MoS20Green2.png GreenBike.png MoS19GreenSword.png|Lloyd vs. Kai in training MoS53Energy.jpeg IMG 1193.PNG|Lloyd using Energy in the SDCC Season 8 Sneak Peek. Sog3.jpg Season6Lloyd.png Spinjitzulloyd.png MoS81GreenFire.png MoS81Energy.png MoSEp83EnergyVsDestruction.png|Energy vs Destruction MoSEp83LloydPower.png|Lloyd preparing to fight his father once again MoS77Ninja.png DZ9DBJ6X4AE6H6e.jpeg de:Energie pl:Energia Category:Elements Category:2015 Category:Energy Category:Creation Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Golden Power Category:Airjitzu Category:2012 Category:2014 Category:Spinjitzu Category:2016 Category:Possession Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Rebooted Category:Skybound Category:Elemental Essences Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:Sudo-Element Category:Ninja's Abilities Category:Lloyd's Abilities Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Earth Category:Lightning Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon